


Transition

by gracetheworld



Series: Transition [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, Angst with a happy ending?, Before the Last Mabelcorn, Birthmarks, Bloodlines are important too, Does it count as underage if Bill is in a teen's body?, Except Dipper for some reason, F/F, Human Bill Cipher, I'm not sure yet, M/M, Magic Dipper Pines, Post-Episode: s02e14 The Stanchurian Candidate, Prophecy, Soul is a very important thing in this AU, Supernatural Elements, Transformation, Vampires, Werewolves, alternative universe, bloodlines, everyone's a supernatural being, soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracetheworld/pseuds/gracetheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thousands years ago, there was a prophecy about how the world will change for the worse and only one person can change it back for good. On year 2012, the Transition happened, changing every human in the world into supernatural beings... all but Dipper Pines. Whatever the reason on why Dipper didn't change, it wasn't something good, especially not if it involved the prophecy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**SIXTH WEEK OF SUMMER OF 2012**  
**GRAVITY FALLS, OREGON**

It was night time, the sky was dark with a full moon illuminating the night, bathing the forest with its light. Not many people were out in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, as it was late at night and everyone but a few was fast asleep.

Dipper Pines had been sitting on the roof, reading the second journal (after he begged Great Uncle Ford to let him read it), understanding, studying, and memorizing all the pages and the information in it when the ground shook, not so violently at first, but enough to took his attention away from the journal.

"What was that?" He questioned. He looked around, and his eyes settled on the woods. There was no moving shadows or the sort of thing, so it couldn't have been the creatures in the wood. It couldn't have been the portal underground too, since Great Uncle Ford had dismantled it. Well, 'destroy' would be a better choice of word.

Seeing as whatever happened didn't repeat itself, Dipper decided that it must have been his imagination, or hallucination. He must have been up too long and his mind and body were starting to get tired.

"Well, time to try to sleep then." He muttered rather reluctantly as he packed up the journal and his own notes. He stood up on the roof and was about to make way back to the attic when the ground shook again. _'Definitely not my imagination then.'_ He thought as he tried to balance himself.

It was rather hard to balance yourself when the ground was still shaking. Dipper held onto anything he could grab to help balanced himself as he cast a frantic glance at the forest. There was still no moving shadows, none that he could see anyway.

If the earthquake wasn't enough, something even weirder started to happen. From the cracks on the ground, reddish-purple light began to glow, getting brighter and brighter by each second. Dipper had to shut his eyes at the brightness for fear of being blinded by it.

 _'What the heck is even happening?'_ He questioned to himself, and began to theorize whatever was happening while reviewing back the information he had gained from the journals, see if there was anything about this from the information in he had.

Sadly, there was none.

Then there was a loud screech. Dipper was unsure where it came from, but it was very loud and very painful that when it died down, Dipper's ears were ringing.

But right when the screech stopped, the earthquake and the light died down. Dipper opened his eyes again, and was shocked to see that it was already morning.

"Wait, I thought it was just 11 PM when whatever happened, happened." Dipper said aloud to himself as he looked from side to side dazedly. "What the heck is going on here?" He was pretty sure he had asked this question many times within the span of he same hour.

Dipper stayed there for a few minutes, coming up with as many theories or possibilities that he could come up with before he decided to consult his Great Uncle about it.

The twelve years old boy entered the shack back through the window of the attic. Mabel wasn't in her bed, but strangely enough, it wasn't made. Mabel never left her bed messy and not made. Weird.

He put the journal and his laptop on his bed and took off his jacket. Then he went downstairs and entered the living room, only to trip on some of Mabel's unfinished art piece and somehow managed to get the scissors on the floor to slice his hand, no matter how shallowly.

"Why is Mabel so messy today? She never leave her art stuff lying on the floor like this." Dipper wondered as he took some tissue from the tissue box near the sofa and cleaned the blood, leaving a shallow cut. Blood was still coming out of it, but not as much. He pressed the tissue on the cut until he was sure the bleeding had stopped. He wiped he remaining blood away before he continued to the kitchen to find his family.

"Mabel, are you the-" Dipper was cut off when something,or rather someone jumped on him, pinned him to the floor, and took his wounded arm up. "H-hey! Let go of m- Mabel?" He asked, when he saw who attacked him.

"So... hungry..." Mabel muttered as she leaned closer towards the wound and opened her mouth. Dipper could see _fangs_ on her mouth, _fangs_ that were sinking into his wound and making it bleed again and oh God Mabel was drinking his blood!

Dipper started to get lightheaded as he lost more blood, and only one question echoed in his mind.

_'Why is Mabel a vampire?'_

Dipper closed his eyes, feeling his consciousness slipping away.

Little did he know that the next time he wake up, nothing will ever be simple anymore.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I reaaaally shouldn't start a new story, but plot bunny is a bitch that loves to torture me whenever and wherever. And plot bunny is teaming up with High School life and both are torturing me right now with ideas and assignments.
> 
> But well, enjoy this story, I guess? This story will get a hella complicated, seriously. I hope you can follow the plot, since it will be very confusing.
> 
> Stay tune for the first chapter!


	2. Rough Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper woke up, thinking what happened before was a dream. 
> 
> It's not.
> 
> And oh, he was about to be sent away for his safety, apparently.
> 
>  _'This isn't good. Not at all.'_ Thought Dipper.

  
Dipper opened his eyes slowly, only to see the ceilings of his and Mabel's room in the Shack. _'Wait... was the weird earthquake and light show, the shriek, and Mabel being a vampire just a dream?'_ He wondered as he sat up slowly. He turned toward the window to see that the sky was orange and getting darker and darker as time passed, indicating that the sun was setting.

  
_'Huh, it's evening already? That can't be. It was night before, if the earthquake and light show are just dreams... unless I've been dreaming the last twelve hours, more or less, in the span of minutes at most.'_ He thought, his brows furrowing in confusion.

He was so deep in thought he didn't realised that Mabel had entered their room till she jumped at him with a cry, "Dipper! You're alright!" Mabel sure didn't hold back because Dipper was pushed back to his bed after he had just sat up.

"Whoa, Mabel! Of course, I'm alright!" Dipper replied, trying to reassure his sister. "Come on, why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"Well..." Mabel went quiet, shifting her eyes to his right hand. For some reason, guilt shone in her eyes. Dipper's brown eyes wandered towards the direction Mabel shifted at, only to see that his right arm was bandaged.

Dipper's eyes turned back towards Mabel and saw the pair of fangs, and her sister's eyes seemingly more red than brown, not to mention that her skin was paler than usual.

"I-It... it is not a dream, is it?" Dipper asked quietly, trying to process that he now had a vampire twin sister for some reason. "H-How is it possible?"

"No one really knows how, not even Grunkle Ford, but Grunkle Ford called the phenomenon as the Transition." Mabel answered. "Grunkle Ford might be able to explain it better than me. We should go down." She was quiet for a bit, still not moving from on top of Dipper.

"Er... Mabel?" Dipper called out, shifting his body a bit to let Mabel knew that he couldn't move much before Mabel got off him.

Mabel's cheeks flushed slightly. "Uh, sorry?" She said with a pause. "And, um, I'm sorry for biting you too. I couldn't really control the hunger at the time." She apologised, eyes downcast in guilt.

"It's alright, Mabes. I understand." Dipper shot Mabel an understand smile to convince her that he was really fine with it. "Now get off me so we can go down and talk with Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford." Mabel nodded in response.

Dipper got off the bed as soon as Mabel got off him. He followed her vampire twin down to the living room, and saw that Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford, both also sporting vampire traits, Wendy, who had... wolf ears and tail, (' _so Wendy was a werewolf?'_ Dipper thought.), and Soos, who sported more rodent like features than usual, were already there.

So, it wasn't only Mabel who changed, but also his family and friends.

"Dipper, my boy! Glad to see that you're awake and well now! Come on you two, sit. We have a lot of things to talk." Great Uncle Ford told the two, gesturing the empty spot on the living room's floor.

Dipper and Mabel did as what they were told to. There was no voice in the living room, everyone was looking at Ford who was looking at Dipper with a slight surprised look in his face. "I... I must admit, I'm surprised and confused. Dipper, you are the only human left in this world."

Wait... what?

"The Transition changed every humans in this world into supernatural beings. Everyone in this world, not just Gravity Falls." Ford started. "You remember any weird earthquake and reddish-purple light? Or remember hearing a very loud inhuman shriek?"

Dipper nodded. "I was on the roof, reading your journals and making my own notes because I couldn't sleep when that happened." He answered, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he tried to recall the event. "Weird thing is, after the whole, er, Transition thing, when I opened my eyes, it was already morning, despite it being midnight pre-Transition."

"Well, either the Transition caused the Earth rotation to quickened by a few hours in that one moment, or all of our sense of time were skewed as the after effects of the Transition." Ford said, contemplating theories in his head.

His contemplating was stopped by his twin brother. "Well, pointdexter, what we all want to know is, whether this is permanent or not?" Stan asked, but it sounded like a demand for explanation rather than a question. Stan sounded like he just wanted this all to be over. Dipper knew that Stan had never liked any of the weird happenings, and only went as far as dealing with said weird things to protect both Mabel and him and get Great Uncle Ford back from the other dimension, so he understood why Stan sounded so agitated with what was happening.

"I don't really know, Stanley. I never encountered this in any alternate dimension in the whole multiverse. I don't know if this is permanent or not, or if we can change us back to humans." Ford admitted, a bit reluctantly. "And I also don't know why Dipper didn't undergo any changes during the Transition as well."

"What?! So we're stuck like this?!" Wendy asked, a little hint of stress coloured her tone. She was pointing at her wolf ears and tail.

"Well, this is kinda cool, but it'll be nice to be human again, dudes." Soos said while his hand played with the whiskers on his face. "You really don't know if we can reverse this, Mr. Pines' twin brother?"

"No." Ford shook his head. "Anyway, there are other things that we need to discuss first. First of all, Dipper's safety." He started. "While magical creatures, especially the flesh eating, blood drinking ones, can survive on animal flesh and blood, human flesh and blood are equivalent to a five star food. Dipper is the only human left right now-- he will be sought out by everyone." He explained. "Even with us, Dipper is in danger."

"So what? What can we do to make sure Dipper is safe?" Mabel asked, worried. She knew what Ford said was true. Dipper would still be in danger if he stayed with them. He wasn't safe. Hell, he'd probably be safer with Multibear!

"We can send him to a group of friendlier supernatural creatures that don't eat humans." Ford suggested. "It'll be safer. While we are Dipper's family, we are still vampires and were-creatures. We might not be able to control our impulse at times."

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" Dipper exclaimed. "And you are not going to send me anywhere, I'm staying right here." He added, staring sternly at his family and friends.

"But pointdexter is right, kid. We're a danger to you. What if we lost control and decided to hunt you?" Stan asked, looking away. Dipper knew he was thinking of the event of few hours ago when Mabel lost control and drank from him.

Dipper bit his lips, trying to think of a way so that he could stay and not be sent elsewhere. Then an idea popped into his head. "Simple! I'll learn more magic! I can already do some magic before, I'm pretty sure I can learn more!"

"But magic needs conduits Dipper." Ford replied, brows furrowing. "And well, after the Transition, for some reason, all conduits lose their magic. I think their magic is used as some sort of catalyst for the Transition. That being said, without the conduits, you can't do magic."

"Oh, like Gideon before the Transition! He used this amulet thing to use magic!" Mabel exclaimed. Her eyes then shifted towards Dipper and frowned. "So Dipper really can't stay with us then, huh..."

Dipper though, was confused. He had never used any conduits for magic, with the exception of the ritual he used to enter Grunkle Stan's mindscape and the exorcism ritual he was going to use to exorcist the Northwest ghost, but rituals were different than the normal everyday spells.

Heck, he rose the dead without any sort of magical conduits before!

"The fairy colonies in the forest would be happy to take care of Dipper. They are friendly folks, and-" Ford stopped mid-sentence when Dipper cut in.

"No, wait, wait! I never used any conduits when I cast the spells I learned!" Dipper interrupted, sounding rather desperate. He really didn't want to leave his family and friends in this whole ordeal. He also didn't want to be shunned just because he was human, even if it was for his own good. "I never really understand the need for it. And hey, I rose the dead once without any conduits."

Ford looks very surprised at this particular information. "You never use any conduits when casting spells, before?" He repeated. "Can... can you try casting one, right now?" He asked.

Dipper nodded and lifted his hand, palm raising upward. " _Ignis_." As soon as that word slipped out from his lips, a floating ball of flame appeared on his palm.

"Whoa, cool!" Wendy exclaimed.

"That's really rad, dude!" Soos agreed. "Is this the part where someone should say 'Yer a wizard, Dipper' to Dipper?" He asked, rather innocently.

Everyone decided to ignore Soos's question.

Ford looked at the flame with fascination. "Interesting. Dipper... you... you are the first human in a few millennias that is able to cast magic without conduits!" He exclaimed, intrigued.

"R-really?" Dipper was surprised, but happy nonetheless. He had achieved something!

That didn't matter though, what mattered was if he could stay here with them or not. "Erm, anyway, Great Uncle Ford, so... so can I stay? I mean, I can do magic without conduits. I can learn more spells to protect myself. You won't be a danger to me, er, not mostly anyway... and... and guys, I would still be in danger anywhere I go anyway, so I'd rather be somewhere closer to home."

"Yeah! Oh, and if one of us lose control, the others can stop us, right? We can help each other and protect Dipper at the same time." Mabel added. If there was a chance for Dipper to stay and not be in danger all the time, she'd take it.

"Well, I guess you could stay Dipper. I'll teach you more spells." Ford agreed. "But there must always be two of us with you all the time, understand? And Dipper, you'll get your own room till we are all sure we can control ourselves. Ward it using the sigils I put in the journals. We won't be able to enter, but it is for the best."

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, alright, as long as I can stay." He conceded, though he didn't really like the fact that he was going to sleep separately from Mabel.

He felt a squeeze on his shoulder, it was Mabel. "Well, at least we won't be separated too far away. We're only sleeping separately, instead of living separately!" Mabel commented, grinning. Dipper could see the relief in his eyes. "I mean, come on, imagine you being raised by fairies... haha! That'll be fun! Bet you'll start loving glitters!"

Dipper shook his head at his sister's imagination. He chuckled and shot her a small, relieved smile as well. "Yeah, you're right."

But both knew that this all could change in the future.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to everyone who had given kudos and bookmarked this story! Also thank you to those who had taken their time to read this story. I hope this chapter explains a bit about the Transition!
> 
> Next chapter, Bill! :D


	3. Let's Make a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wasn't allowed out of the shack. He got frustrated and attempted an escape. Well, he escaped from his family but he met Bill instead. 
> 
> Dipper had the worst luck ever.

It had been a few days since the Transition occurred. Dipper had been moved into the room with that body switching carpet from before. Thankfully that carpet had been disposed, so there would be no more body switch mishaps like before.

  
Dipper had warded it against anything supernatural, even demons. Still, he wasn't sure if it would keep Bill Cipher away since there was no explanation on what kind of demons it warded, or what level of demons. Honestly, Dipper thought it was just your everyday protection wards against evil rather than demon.

Dipper really need to learn more latin and other dead languages to make sure.

Thankfully, Bill Cipher hadn't bothered him since the Transition, so that was a plus.

Dipper brushed his thoughts about Bill Cipher away and looked to the other side of the room. It was weird not having Mabel on the other side of the room, but it was for his own safety. Dipper knew that. Even if he could use magic to protect himself, it would still be dangerous to sleep in the same room with a blood drinking creature.

(And oh, God, Dipper hated calling his family and friends, especially Mabel, that.)

He was pulled out of his trains of thoughts when he heard Mabel calling out for him. "Dipper! Mom and dad are here!"

Oh, right... their parents were coming. Michael and Grace Pines were worried about how Mabel and Dipper were handling the Transition, so they had called a few days ago to tell them that they were coming as soon as they were able to.

They didn't know that Dipper was human, not a vampire like Mabel or Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford or his parents (apparently, the changes had something to do with blood, since a family would turn into the same species, but why they change into that certain species remained a mystery to them all).

Dipper stood up from his bed and walked towards the door. The twelve years old boy took a deep breath, readying himself to face his parents' worried onslaught.

Dipper paled. _'Crap. They are so going to lock me up in the Shack once they know that I'm still human.'_ He thought with a sudden realization.

"Dipper!" Mabel called again.

Dipper gulped once again as his trembling hand touched the door knob. ' _Well, they will know sooner or later.'_ He thought again, giving in to the inevitable. _'I'll find a way to sneak out later.'_

He turned the door knob open.

Of course, there wasn't anyone waiting for him outside of his room. Great Uncle Ford had told him to ward the whole corridor and the room instead of just the room to give Dipper more protection. Dipper had no choice but to do it at the insistent stares from his family and friends.

He went down the stairs and headed to wards the living room. There, he saw Grunkle Stand and Great Uncle Ford explaining the situation (well, as far as they knew anyway) to his parents. Dipper was pretty sure that they had also explained about what happened to the younger Pines twins in the summer thus far before the Transition.

Dipper was sure that went well.

"Dipper!" Mabel called out, pulling Dipper away from his thoughts once again.

At Mabel's call, the adults stopped talking and his parents turned to see him. Grace Pines was the first to react. "Dipper! Thank God you're safe!" His mother exclaimed as she ran towards his son and scooped him into a hug. "You and Mabel must be scared, what with the sudden change in-" she was cut off by Michael, who was staring at Dipper with wide, surprised eyes.

"Grace." Michael cut in. "Dipper... is human."

Grace blinked. "Wh-what...?"

Dipper sighed and awkwardly return his mom's hug. "That's right, mom. I'm still human." He confirmed. "We don't know why, but we have theories about it."

His mom released him from her hug and looked into Dipper with more worry than before.

"Well, Dipper... I guess you know what this mean." His father said as he crouched beside Grace and looked at Dipper straight into his eyes.

"Er... that we could proceed like normal?" Dipper asked, rather hoping that that was the case, no matter how absurd and impossible that might be.

His mother shook her head. "No, this means you are not allowed to go outside of the shack without at least two supervisors." She replied.

_'I knew it!'_ Dipper screamed in his mind.

* * *

"AAAGH! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!" Dipper yelled in frustration as he dropped himself to his bed, throwing aside an old leather bound spell book he had read for the tenth time that week.

He glared at the door. His and Mabel's parents might have told him that he could go outside with supervisors, but none of his family and friends seemed to be able to supervise him everytime he asked. It was like they conveniently had things to do everytime he asked.

Of course he knew that that was a load of crap (he had been saying that word a lot lately). They were just afraid to let him go out at all.

He took a look on the bookshelves and realized that he had read all of those books as well. He literally didn't know what else to do at this point.

Dipper groaned again and randomly levitate a book out of the shelves, hoping to get an interesting book, which he doubt he would. " _Volito_." He said. A dark brown leather bound book with yellowing paper floated out of one of the shelf and flew towards him. He caught the book right before it hit him and opened it to a random page.

It was a page on teleportation spell.

Huh, how convenient.

"I can use this spell to get out of this place and I am sure they wouldn't know any better!" Dipper said to himself excitedly. "Alright, let's see, let's see... so I chant the first part and then add the name of my destination... alright. I think I can do this." He nodded to himself.

He took a deep breath and started to chant. " _Adferte in me..._ Gravity Falls woods?" He said with uncertainty.

As if he was sucked through a small tube, he felt all his body constricted and pressed in all the wrong way. But as soon as that feeling came, it was gone and when Dipper opened his eyes, he was not in his room anymore, rather in a small clearing in the woods.

A big, wide grin graced his lips. He was finally out of the shack after a few days of lock down! "Yes!" He pumped his fist to the air and jumped. Oh, he can't wait to see the world post-Transition. If humans were turned into magical creatures, he was curious how it would affect magical creatures. Were they stronger? Or were they weaker?

His excitement vanished as soon as he heard a voice calling him out. "My, my, my! What do we have here? Pine Tree! It's soooo nice to see you here!" Only one person, or rather, demon, that would call him that.

Dipper turned toward the source of the voice, expecting a floating yellow triangle. Well, it... was yellow, but it wasn't a triangle.

It wasn't even an 'it' anymore because 'it' had a male teenage body with yellow and black hair, sharp teeth, yellow slit like left eye (with his right one covered by a black eyepatch), a white buttoned up shirt, yellow sleeveless tailcoat, black pairs of gloves, pants, and boots. And oh, he was wearing a floating black top hat too.

"... Bill?" He asked, unsure.

"Got it in one, Pine Tree!" The demon in the fifteen years old male body exclaimed with a wide grin. "Like what you see? This is apparently my body if I had one in the first place!" He gestured to the body. "It's so nice to have my own physical body! I can exist in this plane with ease!"

"H-how did you get that body?" Dipper asked, looking at Bill wearily yet curiously as well.

"Now, why would I answer you for free? That would be stupid of me, Pine Tree." Bill replied, tsk-ing at the end. "I'm pretty sure a vampire from a royal family like you can pay me handsome--"

"Wait, vampire from a royal family?!" Dipper interrupted.

"Ye-" Bill interrupted himself, fully looking at Dipper for the first time. Bill widened his eye slightly as he realised what he had missed a few moments ago. "You're human."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "You've only realised that?" He asked, rather sarcastically. "Yes, I'm human apparently. Don't ask me how. I don't know either."

There was a silence for a bit before Bill chuckled. "Interesting. Very interesting indeed." Bill said. "Well, Pine Tree, whatever caused the Transition, it definitely has something to do with you! I mean, why would you remain the only one to remain human?" He laughed. "It will be interesting to be around you, Pine Tree! Come on, I have a deal for you! You let me stick around and teach me how to care for this flesh sack, and I'll help you uncover everything about the Transition, and maybe help you reverse it."

Dipper was startled by the deal, especially the last part of the deal that Bill offered. "Reverse it? Why would you want that? I thought you wanted world destruction, and you must have known that this Transition has pushed said world destruction forward! Wouldn't you want that?"

Bill sighed exasperatedly. "I don't want world destruction, Pine Tree. I merely want to liberate your dimension and start a party that will never end! And even if I want world destruction, I want it to be by my hands, not by anyone else's. And this," he gestured to his body and the woods surrounding them, "This is not my doing."

Dipper nodded, understanding where Bill was coming from (well, kind of). He thought back on the deal. _'The deal isn't that bad... I just need to be stuck with him through this whole transition thing till we are either able to reverse the Transition or at least got the answers on why this happened, and why I remain human...'_ he thought.

"Alright." Dipper finally relented. "But on one more condition. You will answer questions regarding the Transition that you know the answer to. Truthfully." He stressed the last word for emphasize.

Bill nodded and offered his hand. "Fine. Deal?" He asked as blue flame lighted up his offered hand.

Dipper looked at the flame covered hand, remembering back to the time when he made his first deal with Bill that had almost costed his body forever. _'No, Dipper. This time, the conditions are clear. He won't be taking your body. He doesn't need it anyway. He has his own.'_

And finally reaching a resolution, Dipper took the offered hand. "Deal."

And the blue flame covered his own hand, sealing the deal between the human and the demon.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA!! Thank you for all the kudos and comments you all dropped for this fic! I hope you enjoy this chapter! To be truthful, I don't really like this chapter much because I really don't know how to make Bill's entrance. I've even rewrite this chapter three times, and this is the best version I came up with. 
> 
> Okay, so you might ask how neither the twins' parents and Bill knew that Dipper was human at the first glance. Well, for the twins' parents, they were too worried about the kids' safety that they just assumed that Dipper went through the same thing everyone went through till Michael actually _look_ at Dipper. The same thing happened with Bill, but instead of being worried, Bill hadn't bothered to take a good look on Dipper, assuming that he went through the Transition too, until Dipper made the confused comment. But yeah, in short, they weren't really paying attention to Dipper's unchanged species until something or other came up.
> 
> Anyways, next chapter: More Pines. More Bill. More questions and answers.


	4. Walking Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper talked on their way back to the shack.

"So, what do you mean by a vampire from a royal family?" Dipper asked as they walked back to the Shack together. Since the deal stated that Dipper would be teaching Bill how to care for his body, they both thought it would be best if Bill stayed with Dipper.

Of course, convincing his family to let Bill live with them is a different matter altogether. Dipper was not looking forward to explaining to his family that he had made a deal with a demon that allowed said demon to live with them till the whole Transition thing blew over.

Dipper was pulled out of his musing when Bill answered, "Well, you see, there is no such thing as 'Pure Human' anymore for quite a while. Magical creatures and humans crossbreed too much, whether knowingly or not knowingly, for pure humans to exist anymore. Every humans have at least 0.01 per cent of supernatural blood in them nowadays."

Dipper ah-ed in understanding. "So you're saying that somewhere up there in my family tree was a royal vampire who had child with a human, and said child keeps breeding with humans, whether they have mixed blood too or not, up till the current Pines." He concluded.

The golden dream demon nodded. "The Transition activated the strongest magical bloodline in humans, in the Pines' case, the vampire blood, turning them into vampires." The one eyed demon explained. "Though, it is odd how you don't turn into a vampire. Talking about that, I don't think shooting star, fez, and sixer would have allowed you to go explore the woods since you're just a meat sack."

Dipper debated with himself whether to tell Bill the truth or not. Great Uncle Ford had explained that using magic without conduits was impossible unless you're a demon. Dipper was a special case though. He knew that this piece of information would interest Bill more on him than he wanted to, so he decided to be as vague as possible. "I sneaked out."

Bill only looked at him with a raised eyebrow, his blank stare telling Dipper that he didn't believe him one bit.

"What? I did sneak out!" Dipper insisted. It wasn't like he was lying! He was just... not telling the whole truth! How did someone sense a 'half truth'?

' _I thought people said that the best lie is the truth?'_

Bill kept on looking at him with the blank stare, that wasn't really a blank stare but more of an unimpressed stare. He was unimpressed by how lame Dipper's half truth was.

And Dipper knew it all too well.

The twelve years old sigh. "Ugh, fine. I teleported!" Dipper exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "I teleported, with magic, without conduits! You satisfied now?"

What he got was a surprised look from Bill. Huh, so it seemed that even demons didn't know of humans who could do magic without conduits. Well, Dipper was really special then. It kind of gave him pride.

"You teleported without a conduit?" Dipper nodded as an answer. "Now, Pine Tree. I know you are much more powerful than Fordsy or Shooting Star, magic wise, but no humans can do magic without conduits!" Bill exclaimed. "And you wouldn't be able to do magic even if you have a conduit with you! The Transition used up all magic in and on Earth to activate the magical blood in humans and gave us power ups!"

"So that's how you got your body! The Transition gave you enough magical energy for you to acquire a human body, albeit a teenage one!" Dipper stated in excitement. "So while all humans got turned into magical creatures, magical creatures got some power ups? So the Transition strengthened every being in this world magically..."

"Pine Tree, how did you escape, really?" Bill interrupted Dipper's excited rambling. "Obviously it is not through magic."

"I did!" Dipper insisted, frowning at Bill. "I have never used any conduits before. I just cast a spell and, voila!" He explained, moving his hands animatedly. "You don't believe me? Well, here, look!" The twelve years old held out his hand and casted? " _Ignis_!" A small light blue flame, two shades lighter than Bill's, appeared floating above his palm.

Bill looked at the blue flame in surprise, before his eyes looked over Dipper from head to toe, probably to make sure that there was no magical conduits with him.

There wasn't, of course.

Bill's surprised frown twitched upward, turning into an excited grin. "Well, well, well! Pine tree, you never cease to surprise me!" He praised. "Things have just gotten more interesting than before!"

Dipper wasn't sure if 'interesting' was good ot bad. Probably bad since this was Bill he was talking about.

"Your ability to do magic without conduits, you staying human, the Transition, they are connected!" Bill theorized. "Perhaps it is your ability to utilize magic in its purest form, your synergy with the magic on Earth, that prevented you from turning into a vampire! Perhaps, it's because you are so intricately connected with magic, whatever caused the Transition didn't recognise you as human anymore even if you are still a human! Oh, there are so many possibilities!"

"Wouldn't every being recognise me as human though? I mean, humans have different magical flow than other beings, right?" Dipper asked. "And you recognised me as human! Why wouldn't this being recognised me as one?"

"But no humans are as connected as you are to magic, and different species has different ways to classify other beings. Perhaps this being recognised you as something else!" Bill argued.

"But my mom and dad are humans!" Dipper retorted.

"Ever hear about changelings?" Bill shot back. "Maybe you are not a changeling, I would have recognised you as that if you are, but perhaps something similar to it."

Dipper hated the possibility that he wasn't even human in the first place. He shoved it back to the backest of his mind and decided to change the topic. "Well, what about the being? What kind of being is powerful enough to orchastrized the Transition? Is it a demon?"

Bill's eyes darkened as he became more serious. "I don't know." He admitted, rather reluctantly. "But whatever it is, it is stronger than demons, than me." Bill uttered the words with a growl, hating the fact that there was someone out there who was stronger than him.

It just created more questions in Dipper's mind. _Who did this? Why did they do this? How strong are they? How can they be stronger than Bill? What is their end game?_

So many questions, so few answers.

They spent the rest of their walk back to the Shack in silence. When the Shack appeared in their vision and they saw Mabel and Grunkle Stan standing outside looking worried, Dipper felt guilty. _'I shouldn't have sneaked out. They must be worried sick.'_

Deciding to ease their worry, Dipper ran ahead of Bill. "Mabel! Grunkle Stan!"

The two vampires turned to see Dipper running towards them and sighed in relief. Mabel rushed to hug her human twin. "Dipper! Thank God you're alright! How did you sneak out? Why did you do it? You made us all worried sick!" Mabel ranted.

"I teleported because I was bored and none of you want to take me out. Ah, ah, don't deny it! You know that's true! You're all too scared to let me out in fear of not being able to protect me or losing control!" Dipper fixed a stern stare at his sister when she looked like she wanted to argue. "I just wanted to take a walk in the woods. I'm fine, see? Totally fine!"

"And not alone apparently." Grunkle Stan muttered as he stared at the golden haired man who approached them, standing right behind Dipper, grinning at both vampires.

"Now, Pine Tree, it isn't polite to leave me behind like that!" Bill chided the twelve years old, who stuck his tongue out at the demon.

Mabel froze. "P-Pine Tree?" The younger vampire looked up, looking straight into the demon's golden cat like eye. "No way... Bill Cipher?"

Bill smirked. "Hi Shooting Star. And hello, Fez. I'm Bill Cipher, a dream demon, and I will be living with you all from now on!" He stated.

If a pin was dropped right at this moment, Dipper was sure every creatures in the woods could hear it right now.

Way to be subtle, Cipher.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EARLY CHAPTER! YAY!
> 
> So, there is a reason behind this early update. I won't be in town from Thursday to Saturday, so I felt that it would be better if I update first. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I hope you like this chapter!


	5. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper returns, the Pines demand an explanation as to why the demon, Bill Cipher, is here.

Mabel stared at the funny looking man who was, without a doubt, the triangular demon who had invaded Grunkle Stan's mind and possessed Dipper before. Her heart was filled with disbelief and dread as his words dawned upon her. Something in her, probably her vampire instinct, was telling her to stay away as far as possible from the demon, but she couldn't do that. She couldn't leave Dipper alone with the demon!

So instead of leaving or fighting, she did something else. She asked."Y-you are going to what?" Her voice faltered a bit, but she kept on eyeing the now humanoid demon as said demon slung his hand around her human twin's shoulders.

_'What is he doing? He is acting as if he's all buddy-buddy with Dipper! And why isn't Dipper pushing him away?'_ True to her thoughts, Dipper was indeed not pushing the demon away. Instead, he had only opted an exasperated look as he rolled his eyes.

The golden demon's grin never left his lips, instead it widened before the demon answered. "As I told you before, shooting star. I'm going to live with you from now on!" Bill exclaimed cheerfully, if not insanely. "Just as my deal with Pine Tree stated!"

"A deal?" Stan echoed, looking confused but still wary of the demon. His vampire instincts must have told him to be at his most aware around the demon. That was good at least.

"I made a deal with Bill. He's going to protect me from every supernatural attacks, including yours if you lose control, and I will teach him how to care for his human body." Dipper admitted, rather reluctantly. "To do that, he, unfortunately, needs to be close with me. So yeah, he's going to live with us from now on."

Mabel recoiled at that. That was the worse idea ever. "But- but-! But he's a demon, Dipper! A demon that had possessed you once! How can you trust him to do as the deal stated so easily?" She asked, half shouting. "He went back on his deal with you once already!"

"We have mutual interest." Dipper said simply, probably hoping that Mabel would stop questioning his motive on the deal.

"MUTUAL _INTEREST_?!" Mabel repeated, not even maintaining her volume anymore. Grunkle Ford and her parents must have had heard her shout, since before Dipper could even respond, the three burst out of the Shack, looking panicked.

"Mabel! What's-" Ford stopped for a moment as his eyes landed on Bill. He must have realised just who was slinging his arm around Dipper, because as soon as he saw the demon, his eyes darkened and he immediately growled, "Cipher! What are you doing here?"

Bill didn't look intimidated at all. In fact, he was grinning even more, as if he was having fun riling up chaos in the Pines household. Well, knowing the demon, that must have been what was going in his mind.

"As I was telling your twin and great niece, sixer... from today on, as per my deal with Pine Tree, I am going to live here with you guys till we either a) uncover the mysteries of this whole Transition, or b) we manage to reverse it." Bill explained, holding two fingers up as he told them the two conditions to end the deal.

"In my defense, our deal states that he will be protecting me from harm from other supernatural creatures, including you guys if you lose control, and I will only need to teach him how to take care of his body. He will also answer any of my questions that might be and/or are related to the Transition truthfully while I help him find a way to reverse the Transition." Dipper interrupted before anyone else could say anything. "Just, please, trust me. I know what I'm doing." He pleaded. "And anyway, he won't be able to go into my room anyway. I set up wards!"

"Heh, even I could see from here that you've only put up wards that works on low level demons only? I can go through it just fine! I'm Bill Cipher after all!" Bill boasted, straightening his body even more and puffing his chest slightly.

"Oh, really? I'd like to see you try!" Dipper challenged, even though in his mind, he had panicked because what if Bill was saying the truth? If Bill could get through the wards, then other high level demons could too, and it would endanger him once those other demons knew that he was the last human to exist. He wasn't worried too much about Bill, seeing as he was bound by the deal.

"Bring it on, Pine Tree." Bill accepted the challenge easily.

•••

"Huh? No. This couldn't be!" Bill's eye widened in surprise as his hand stopped mid air, pressed to an invisible barrier. They were on the entrance towards Dipper's corridor, ready to test Dipper's ward.

Apparently, it could ward against high level demons like Bill.

"Hah! I never actually thought that it'd work!" Dipper exclaimed while smiling smugly. Who wouldn't be smug when apparently, the mid level ward they put up was actually able to ward a high level demon like Bill Cipher out?

"Dipper, what kind of ward did you put up?" Ford asked, intrigued and happy that there was actually a place where even Bill couldn't get to. Maybe he could apply it to the Shack?

Dipper hummed, trying to remember which spell did he use to ward his corridor. His face lightened up when he remembered. "The _pellere de corde hominum_ spell."

Ford blinked in surprise. "Huh? But... but that is for low to mid level demons. It wouldn't have been able to ward against Bill."

"That is what I'd like to know." Bill said, pissed. "I would ask Pine Tree if he had put up any demon related wards, but I could see the wards he set up clearly and none of them could ward a high level demon like me." He emphasized. "The only thing I could think of as to why this is possible is his natural affinity with magic... and..."

"And what, dorito demon?" Mabel asked.

Bill narrowed his eye at the insult, but didn't bother to comment about it. Instead, he continued, "And the possibility that Dipper was never a human in the first place, and is a new kind of species that could heightened the effects of any spells he use."

Bill's words echoed in the mind of everyone there, and they all looked at Dipper.

Dipper himself looked down, fist clenched, and brows furrowed.

He was human... _right?_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos guys! Thanks for bookmarking, suscribing, commenting, and reading it too! I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Now, question! What do you think Dipper is? Is he still a human, or do you think he's something else entirely?
> 
> Next up: More actions, finally.
> 
> •••
> 
> _pellere de corde hominum_ roughly translate into "protect me from evil" or something along the line. I forgot the original translation, sorry!


	6. Not so lil' ol' Gideon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon comes to the Shack. He's not as little as he used to be anymore. 
> 
> Dipper tests his magic by fighting Gideon.
> 
> Bill comes up with another theory.

The sun peeked out slowly but surely from below the hills over seeing the town, slowly colouring the sky with orange. Sun light peered through the windows, slowly waking up the morning people.

It had seemed like your typical normal day... had it not been for the residents of the town called Gravity Falls to be magical creatures. Well, all except one. Even then, recently, it had been doubted if he was human in the first place.

Putting aside his species crisis, this only human in the vicinity looked and acted like he was a normal boy, besides the fact that he was magically powerful. Mason Pines, or more commonly known as Dipper, was his name.

And Dipper Pines was currently bored... again.

Boredom had become something he felt really often nowadays. Despite having made a deal with Bill Cipher with the hopes that his family would let him out more to research about the Transition, it had been proven to be useless for a few reasons, two of them being:

A) He and Bill had hit a road block in their research, and b), his family had not allowed him to be out of his corridor unless absolutely needed, simply because they still didn't trust Bill despite the deal he forged with Bill stated that Bill couldn't harm him in anyway.

For something so world changing like the Transition, everything seemed so boring.

A loud BAM pulled him from his thoughts.

He felt the ground shook just right when the loud noise was heard. It had seemed to come from outside. He grew curious. A smirk decorated his lips. Finally, something exciting was happening!

He had been waiting for this for a while.

* * *

It had been a normal start of a day for the newly turned vampire family. The Pines (except Dipper) were gathered in the dining room. Dipper still had not come down and Bill was probably in his room or out somewhere.

Of course, being nocturnal supernatural creatures, they were very sleepy right now, but they insisted on staying up to have dinner (breakfast for Dipper) with Dipper before they went to sleep.

That plan was immediately discarded when the ground shook and a loud BAM was heard from outside. The vampires rushed out, only to be greeted by the sight of a giant Gideon Gleeful, looming over them, smirking.

'When did he escape prison?' Mabel thought. 'Probably when the Transition happened... but why does he make a move now of all times?'

"Mabel Pines!" He said in his booming (yet still kind of shrill) voice that grated Mabel so much. "Be mine or I will kill yer family!" He threatened. "Y'all might be vampires, but I am a giant!" He sounded so smug, and it annoyed Mabel a lot. "Oh, are they yer parent' s, Mabel?" He asked, looking at her parents.

"Leave us alone, Gideon!" Mabel shouted as loud as she could, whilst hoping in her mind, _'Please, please, please! I hope Dipper doesn't come here, please!'_

"Now, Mabel! Dipper is not here to hold ye back anymore! Come with me!" The giant continued to try to persuade Mabel to come with him. Mabel was really pissed. Couldn't the giant take 'no' for an answer?

"So sorry, Gideon, but Mabel's not going anywhere with you." Mabel's face was paler than before, and that was saying something since her skin was now pale due to her vampiric nature. The voice that she dreaded to hear had made himself known. Why couldn't he just stay inside and not approach danger when it made itself known?

Mabel turned to see Dipper walking out of the Shack, staring up coldly at Gideon. Gideon stared back, looking annoyed.

"My, Dipper Pines. I've been wondering when yer going to make yerself kn-" Gideon paused as his eyes widened. It seemed that the giant had finally realised that one thing that made Dipper stood out in the family of vampires. An evil grin spread on his lips. "My, my, my! Dipper Pines! Yer-- Yer human! Haha! This is gold!" He laughed. "I am going to have so much fun crushing ya, ya lil' pesky human!"

Mabel could see Dipper's eyes narrowing at the insult. "Pesky human, huh? I'll show him who's pesky." Thanks to her enhanced hearing, Mabel could hear him muttering. Gideon didn't seem to hear him though, which was a good thing.

Mabel hoped that Dipper wouldn't provoke Gideon more than he already did, but it seemed that fate had another plan for them all. "Well, I'd like to see you try, Gideon! I bet you won't even be able to land a single finger on me!"

Of course Dipper would provoke Gideon.

"Dipper, you are going to get yourself killed!" Their mom (thank whoever was up there for their wonderful, sensible mom) exclaimed, trying to convince her son not to do whatever he was planning to do.

Dipper remained stubborn. "Wouldn't be the first time, mom!" He said, jumping down from the terrace so he could be out in the open with Gideon. A grin graced his lips. "Now let's see what you've got, lil ol' Gideon." He spatted the nickname, to rile up Gideon.

In a flash, Gideon brought his fist down to punch where Dipper stood. Mabel didn't see Dipper moved. "DIPPER!" She shouted. She tried to move, but she found herself not being able to do so.

"HAHA! I GOT HIM! I GOT-" suddenly, Gideon pulled his hand away, as if stung or burned. They all looked at where Dipper was standing and saw a bubble of protection protecting Dipper. Said bubble had sparks around it.

Dipper himself was standing inside the protective bubble, looking a bit amazed. "Huh, cool. The book said that this bubble couldn't possibly protect whoever is inside it from very strong attacks, like giants or golems, but apparently, mine did. Awesome!" He gushed. "And apparently, it is possible to combine two spells. I don't know with others, but combining that shocking spell with the barrier spell worked."

_'Was he... was he using this as an opportunity to uncover more about magic?!'_ Mabel couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'Dipper! Seriously?'_

The same conclusion dawned on Gideon, and it only served to make Gideon madder than before.

"Where's Bill? Why isn't he here to protect Dipper? I thought the deal stated that Bill won't let Dipper be harmed by any kind of supernatural creatures?" Grunkle Stan asked, looking at his grandnephew worriedly.

"I don't know..." Grunkle Ford said, sounding unsure and worried at the same time.

"GAAAAH! I AM GOING TO BEAT YA UP DIPPER PINES!" The giant shouted. That shout affected the vampires, causing them to clamp their ears shut, due to their enhanced hearing.

Gideon repeatedly punch the bubble of protection, and Mabel couldn't see what was happening clearly due to the flying dust.

"Crap!" She heard Dipper cursed. Something bad was happening.

"DIPPER!" Their dad shouted.

Mabel then heard something shattering. Gideon looked gleeful in his manic as he brought his fist down. Mabel could piece it together.

The barrier broke.

Gideon brought his fist down and Mabel could only scream for her twin.

_"DIPPER!"_

Gideon's fist made contact with the ground and wind blew harshly, even making the trees around them flew off the ground. The ground shook so hard Mabel almost lost her balance. She could hear the birds squacking in fear, flapping their wings frantically as they fly away.

The twelve years old's reddish-brown eyes stared a dust covering the fist and everything behind it. She felt her knees weakened. "Dipper..." she whispered.

Then an unexpected voice rang out. "Yeesh, you guys worry too much." Mabel knew that voice. As the dust was blown away, they could see Bill holding Gideon's fist with ease. Dipper was standing behind him, looking shocked that Bill actually came to protect him. "And you, Pine tree... you are too reckless for your own good!"

"I was bored and I wanted to test something." Dipper replied cheekily. "And weren't you enjoying the show beforehand?"

"Right up until your barrier broke. It seems even with your magical affinity, your magic still has its limits." Bill commented. Then his golden eyes glanced towards Gideon. "Now, as for you..."

"Bill Cipher! Damn it, I'm going to get rid of you if you don't step away at this moment!" Gideon threatened.

Bill just laughed. "You? What possibly could a ten years old, brat of a Giant could do to a demon like me?" He asked sarcastically. "Don't make me laugh! If anyone's getting rid of anyone, the it will be me getting rid of you!"

"Would you two shut up?!" Mabel shouted, trying to prevent the argument before it went any further. "Bill, we get it. You're stronger. Shut it." Mabel started, before her gaze turned towards Gideon. "AND YOU! I'm not going to come with you. End of story!"

Gideon fumed, his face reddening. "Fine! But just see! You'll come to me later, begging for me to take you in! Just see!" The giant proclaimed, before he ran back to the woods, leaving the Pines alone.

Bill turned towards the vampiric Pines. "Are you all just going to stand there?" He asked.

Mabel realised that she hadn't moved, so tried to move. She couldn't. She was stuck.

"Ah!" Dipper gasped. "I forgot to take off the freezing spell I put on you guys! Wait a sec!" He muttered a spell and suddenly, Mabel felt that she could move again.

Mabel immediately ran to give her brother a hug. Their mom and dad and grunkles followed soon after. Dipper received a smack from their mother for pulling such a stunt.

But well, all was well for now. Dipper was safe. She was glad.

* * *

"You managed to hold up three spells at the same time, three of them are ranked mid to high level spells." Bill stated after the vampiric Pines had went to bed. "You have a lot of reserve for magic." The demon commented.

"Eh? I've always done more than three spells at the same time. I wasn't even tired after casting those three spells to fight Gideon. Well, two spells to fight Gideon and one to freeze my family so that they won't interfere." Dipper amended. "Let me guess. Humans couldn't do that?"

"They can, if they are very magically strong. But even then, they use conduits to do so. They couldn't access their magic reserve without said conduits." Bill answered. "But yet, you did so without any magic conduits, and it seems that that magic you displayed during your fight seems like a child's play to you, even when usually, even the most powerful magic user in the world would have been tired doing so already."

"And your point is...?" Dipper asked.

"You see, the things you did... only demons could do those." The dream demon started. "Maybe I've been seeing things wrong this past few days. Maybe you aren't some new species or the sort."

Dipper's heart plummeted at the dawning realization of what Bill was trying to imply. "No." He whispered, not wanting it to be true.

"Maybe you're turning into a demon."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!
> 
> So is Dipper turning into a demon or not? Or is he, as they presumed before, another species entirely? Or is he just a plain human with a very high affinity with magic?
> 
> Stay tune! =)
> 
> Next up: New Enemy


	7. Human or Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper sets out to prove he is human, Gravity Falls is attacked.

"Maybe you're turning into a demon."

Those words kept on repeating in Dipper's mind for what seemed like forever, even though in truth it was just mere seconds. Dread filled his guts, his face as pale as a white sheet. His eyes wide and pupil small as fear shone through his brown eyes. Even from far, one could see his body trembling.

"N-no." The boy croaked out, his voice shaking. "N-not true." Because it couldn't be true. There was no way he was turning into a demon, right? There was no way… he was human! Maybe he got more magic than other humans, but he was human nonetheless, right?

Right?

"Usually, I would agree with you. After all, demons weren't turned. They are just there." Bill stated, his voice solemn. Dipper could see the intrigued and somewhat confused look etched on his face. His golden eye looked straight at Dipper's brown eyes. "But then again, you've always been an exception to the rule as of late. Maybe the Transition did turn you into something else, into a demon, albeit a little more slowly than everyone else."

"No, no, no, no! I'm not a demon! I'm not turning into a demon!" Dipper exclaimed desperately, trying to deny it as much as he could. "I'm- I'm going to prove it to you!"

Bill looked amused. A coy smirk graced his lips and his golden eye glinted with interest. "Oh? And how are you going to do that?"

"Is there a place that demons can't get into? I'm going to teleport there to prove it to you!" Dipper declared, looking at Bill with a mix of determination and desperation. "I'll prove it to you that I'm human, that I'm not a demon!"

"Now, being a demon isn't as bad as it sounds. You're just more unhinged on the head as the price for your close to infinite power." The dream demon said lightly. "But if you must do so, then there are three places that only humans could enter. They are far away from here though, so I doubt you could even go there anyways, without costing a lot of energy."

"Where are those places?" Dipper demanded. "I'll go to either places and prove it to you that I am still human and will stay human!"

Bill didn't answer for a minute, choosing to watch Dipper. He waited to see if Dipper was going to lose confidence in that minute, waiting to see the wall of denial crumbling, but it never came.

Bill let out an amused snort. "Fine, I'll tell you where. Vatican, Jerusalem, and Mecca." He held up three fingers as he said the three places. "These three places can only be entered by humans. Animals and plants not counting. Nothing living except those three could enter these places due to the amount of believes humans had on the three being a holy place. If you can go there and bring me back a holy item stored in either of those places without being burned by the wards, then you are human."

"And if not, if I burned just right upon entering those wards, or is thrown away as soon as I teleported there, then I am turning into a demon." Dipper concluded. His conclusion was confirmed by the dream demon's nod. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Well, hop onto it then. You wouldn't want to keep putting this off, right?" The golden haired demon asked.

Dipper snorted. " _Adferte in me_ , Vatican." He muttered.

In the blink of an eye, Dipper was gone.

* * *

The scenery in front of Dipper changed in an instant. Gone was the view of Bill in the dining room of the Shack, flashing that annoying grin of his. Instead, he was greeted with the view of St. Peter's Basilica, or what he assumed to be so if his memory of the place he saw on the internet was right.

Suddenly he felt exhausted. His vision blurred slightly before it became somewhat normal. _'I might have used too much magic to go here.'_ He thought. _'It isn't like it's a sign of me turning demon, no. They burn when they come here. I'm just exhausted.'_

He blinked his eyes and tried to stand straight up in hopes to drive away the exhaustion, but he still felt sluggish. Shaking his head hard, he willed himself to move forward.

The boy looked around. The place was completely void living beings with the exception of himself, the plants, and the few birds or other domestic animals that was probably kept there before. _'So what Bill said was true. Places like Vatican are void of living beings ever since the Transition.'_ He thought.

He frowned. _'I'm supposed to get a holy item to prove to Bill that I did come. Where would I get something like that?'_ The gears in his head moved even though he was tired. Then as if the gears clicked, Dipper's tired eyes brightened. ' _The Key to Heaven… said to be kept in St. Peter's tomb… what could be more holy than that? St. Peter's tomb is said to be right under the Basilica too…'_

He looked up at the Basilica with eyes full of determination. "Well, it's now or never." He said to himself, before he took a step forward.

He will prove Bill wrong.

* * *

 

Every nocturnal beings in Gravity Falls woke when the sky above the sleepy town became dark red. Because the sun wasn't there, their bodies were not weakened anymore.

Wendy ran out of her house. She ran to the town, only to see almost everyone from Gravity Falls, staring up at the sky in confusion. Amongst the crowds, she saw the Pines family. She decided to approach them. "'Sup dudes. You guys know anything about this?"

"Unfortunately not. And none of us could ask Bill either because he was gone. Even if he is here, I doubt he'll answer our question truthfully." Ford answered without looking down from the sky. A frown was etched on his face.

The red headed werewolf nodded. True, Bill wouldn't answer their questions truthfully unless they were from Dipper. Speaking of Dipper… "Hey, where's Dipper?"

"That's what we're wondering too." Mabel said, also frowning. Wendy saw the small trail of blood trailing down from her lips. She must have been biting on her lips because she was anxious and worried, and accidentally tore them up. "He's gone too when we woke up and this thing showed up."

Dipper was gone? That's worrying, especially with this red sky…

"Have you guys asked anything to the non nocturnal locals? Maybe they might know what happened before this red sky happened." Wendy said.

"They did." Wendy turned to the source of the voice. It was Pacifica Northwest, who had turned into a being not unlike Medusa. She was standing right behind Mabel. Huh, she didn't notice. "It just turned into red, the skies. No earthquake, no light show, nothing. It just turned into red so suddenly."

"Huh, that's weird." Wendy commented.

But before anyone could say anything else, a big black cloud gathered on the sky, and from its center, a pillar of black smokes shot down at the town.

* * *

 

After spending about thirty minutes searching for the door to the basement, Dipper finally found it. He cheered and grabbed the door knob to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

Dipper tried again, but still it wouldn't budge.

Annoyed, Dipper stood back and looked at the door from top to bottom before saying, " _Detego_.". As soon as he said that, a complicated sigil appeared on the door. It wasn't like any other sigils he had ever seen.

' _Great, how am I going to break the sigil if I don't even know what sigil that is!'_ Dipper growled in his head as he glared on the sigil.

Dipper shook his head, trying to calm down his exhausted mind. _'Alright Dipper. Calm down and take a deep breath. Nothing would be solved if you don't calm down.'_

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he felt calmer, he felt his hand moved on its own, tracing the sigil lightly. ' _Huh, maybe I should just let my instinct or magic or whatever guide me.'_ He thought. He took another deep breath to calm his mind more. As expected, his body moved on its own, and words spilled from his lips.

" _Dirige me in semita iusti."_

A click was heard, and Dipper tried the door knob.

The door opened.

* * *

 

The pillar of shadows weren't just that, apparently. It was a group of shadow like beings with red glowing eyes and sinister voice. They weren't here for a friendly visit, but to attack.

There was no name for the creatures, but Ford must say, these creatures were as strong as demons. Ford really didn't know if they could win against these creatures without help from Bill.

Ford was just glad that Dipper was not here right now, or else he might be dead.

* * *

 

Dipper stood, looming over the tomb he was sure was St. Peter's. ' _This was it._ ' He thought. ' _With the key in the tomb, I should be able to prove to Bill that I'm human.'_ He thought.

His hand lingered on the tomb cover for a few moment, before he pushed it aside as gently as he could. He was of course met with a skeletal figure, hands crossed above his che- wait, no, that wasn't a chest. That was…

"A book." Dipper murmured. He pried away the skeletal hands and took the book away. He read the title in front. Thankfully, it was in Latin. He could understand Latin. " _Anima Mundi…"_ He read aloud. " _Anima_ , huh?"

He opened the book. "' _Beside being the keeper of the key to Heaven, Jesus also entrusted me with one other knowledge. About special souls in this world. One of them being Star Souls…_ ' Star Souls?"

* * *

 

Mabel was worried. She couldn't find her brother anywhere. She was worried that he might be in trouble, especially with these shadow creatures attacking. What if wherever Dipper was, Dipper was attacked by these creatures? What if he couldn't defeat these creatures? What if he-

What if he was dead?

She couldn't bear the thought of that. "Dipper…" she murmured as she fought against the creatures, losing against them. ' _Please be safe Dipper. Please, please, please! Be safe… Dipper!'_

* * *

 

Dipper's head shot up. He thought he heard Mabel's voice. Maybe with the Transition and his ever growing magical abilities, the twin connection between him and Mabel strengthened to allow them to call each other telepathically?

No, this was not the time. Mabel sounded desperate. He needed to go back to Gravity Falls.

The boy stood up, carrying the book with him. Then he looked over the tomb and said, " _Et mundus regius."_ The skeletal figure returned to how it was once and the tomb cover was back on its place.

Dipper closed his eyes, and muttered another spell. " _Adferte in me, Gravity Falls."_

The scenery changed again, this time, he was greeted by utter chaos. These shadow creatures, what were they?

His thoughts were cut off by screams for here snd there. He was distracted by the screams he didn't notice one of these shadows advancing towards him until Bill showed up and fought it off. "Pine tree, you shouldn't have come back!"

"B-Bill!' Dipper exclaimed. "Wh-where's my family?" He asked.

"Somewhere, I don't know. These creatures are attacking Gravity Falls right now. Unless your family are out of Gravity Falls, they are probably trying miserably to fight off these creatures." Bill replied.

"You don't know what these creatures are?" Dipper asked, surprised.

"No." The dream demon reluctantly admitted. "But these creatures… even one of them has the equal strength to me." He said.

That filled Dipper's gut with dread. His family won't stand a chance.

Dipper looked at the book in his hand. ' _There might be something about it here.'_ He thought. "Bill, cover me! I think this book has an answer to our current predicament!"

"I'm not your servant!" He protested. "But hurry up!"

Dipper casted a protective bubble around him and flipped through the books in hope to find the creature in the book. Much to his luck, there was a section about them. "' _Schatten der Trauer, creatures of shadows said to be made of the sorrows of Chaos. It is why they are as strong as demons. In a sense, Schatten der Trauer are a cousin of demons, but where demons were created, however indirectly, by God, Schatten der Trauer were created directly by the Darkness, whose other name is Chaos_.'" He read. "' _There are ways to defeat them, but only beings as strong or stronger than them could do it. That limits to only a few beings; God, Darkness, Angels, Demons, and humans who have a star soul.'_

"' _However, unlike God and Darkness, angels and demons can only defeat a Schatten der Trauer one at a time. This of course creates problems when facing a horde of them. Humans with a star soul can cleanse them at once, by reciting this spell…'_ " Dipper's eyes lightened up at that. ' _Found it!'_ He cheered. He read the spell over and over to memorize it. ' _I don't know if I have this star soul or whatever it is, but I must try.'_ He thought.

Once he think he got it right, he closed his eyes and let his magic flow freely through his veins. His lips moved on its own. " _Mundabisque tristitiae tenebris lucem vitae."_ His eyes opened and they glowed ethereal blue as a circle of light formed around Dipper. " _Tenebris lumen cordis gaudium in prosperum."_ The light began to spread, enveloping the Schatten der Trauer. Dipper could faintly hear the screams of the creatures, but he ignored them. " _Et emundabo illos!"_

The lights grew brighter, so bright it probably blinded every creatures there.

Once the light faded, the sky had turned blue again and the shadows were gone.

* * *

 

Bill turned towards where Dipper was and saw the boy looking up at him with blue eyes instead of brown.

Bill hadn't the time to ask about the eyes because Dipper's body swayed and fell. Bill had caught him in time.

It seemed that Dipper was exhausted.

The dream demon looked at the boy. Just how strong was this boy?

Bill looked at the book that Dipper held onto even unconscious. The dream demon tried to pry it away, but felt a jolt ran through his spine.

The book was a holy item. Dipper had proved himself to be human after all.

The golden demon chuckled. Dipper Pines was human, yet he could do things no humans should be able to do.

Things were getting more interesting.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1k more than usual! Lucky you huh? I hope you like this chapter just like the previous ones! Thank you for the support you all gave me!
> 
> I know you guys are probably disappointed since Dipper isn't a demon, but do note that this story is far from over. ;D
> 
> Next up: More revelations, more questions.


	8. Star Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The book Dipper found explains a few things about Dipper, but those revelations just make them realize something that they never want to admit before.

Dipper slowly woke to see orange light entering through the Bill shaped window. He was sure that it was afternoon before he… before he…  
  
The brunet's body shot up quickly as memories about the Schatten der Trauer entered his mind. He remembered how he came back to Gravity Falls, only to see those creatures of shadow attacking the town, probably with his family in it. He remembered talking to Bill and then trying to find a spell that could possibly defeat the Schatten der Trauer, and then-  
  
"Dipper, you're awake!" Dipper turned toward the source of the voice and found a battered, but otherwise fine looking Mabel entering the room. For a second, he was confused as to how Mabel could get into his room, before he realized he wasn't in his room, rather, in the attic.  
  
Dipper noticed something was different from Mabel. On her back, she had- "Oh, you're wondering about this?" Mabel seemed to get what he was thinking, since she was gesturing right at what he was looking at. She grinned. "These are my wings, they suddenly came out when I'm fighting those shadow thingies. Aren't they beautiful?" She asked, flapping the now identified (glittery) wings happily.  
  
Of course his sister would get glittery wings of all things she could have gotten.  
  
"Hey, something's different about you." Mabel said as sat on Dipper's bed. She leaned closer to Dipper's face. "Ah, yeah… there is." She said. "Weird."  
  
"Huh? What's- what's so different about me?" Dipper asked, confused. There shouldn't be anything different. He was human! There shouldn't be any change on him!  
  
"Your eyes…" Mabel started. "They are… blue. Like, real blue, sky blue, or a sapphire! A really, really, really bright blue!" Mabel's hands flailed to emphasize his point. "Just look into the mirror!" She pointed at the nearest mirror just to prove her point.  
  
Dipper turned toward the mirror, and not a second later his eyes widened. His right hand slowly reached up to his hair and brushed them aside slightly to get a better look at his eyes.  
  
They were indeed blue.  
  
"Wh-what the heck? Wh-when did this happen?" Dipper asked.  
  
"Dunno. I thought you'd know, since they're your eyes and all." Mabel shrugged. "Maybe Bill knows something about it? Or maybe that book you brought with you that no one seemed to be able to touch?"  
  
"Huh? What bo-" Dipper stopped himself as he remembered what book Mabel was talking about. "Oh! That book! Wh-where is it?" He turned to his bed and tried to feel the sheets for the book, and found it being covered slightly by the pillow. It seemed that he had let it go when he slept. He sighed in relief as he took the book. "Ah, thank God it's here."  
  
"No one could take it anyway. It burns us." Mabel replied. "Anyway, we are going to have to do something with your appearance." She said.  
  
The brunet looked at his older twin sister with a confused look. "Huh? What for?"  
  
"I've just recently realized that your appearance is too noticeable in this town; your cap and vest. You're human now, and just this afternoon, they all saw you. They knew you are human. Bad guys would certainly be after Dipper Pines." Mabel said. "You need to lose that appearance."  
  
"But Mabel!" He whined, but then realized that what his sister was saying was true. "Fine." He reluctantly agreed. "But I'm keeping the shirt and the pants."  
  
"They don't matter. Lots of people here wear T-shirts and short pants, but not everyone wears that vest and cap. They are what makes you recognizable." Mabel agreed. "Well, you still have that long sleeve jacket of yours?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Dipper answered. "It's in my wardrobe in my room."  
  
"Okay, wear those. We need to do something about your eyes too. Those blue eyes are too… how to say, bright, yeah, bright not to attract attention. You have any spells that could hide them?"  
  
Dipper tried to remember if he had read anything about it, then brightened when he remembered. "Ah,  there's this illusion charm that can be put on objects. The illusion responds to the caster's will. It could be used without objects, but it won't be permanent and it'll use too much energy. With objects, I only need to supply a bit of energy on the spell every time I use the object."  
  
Mabel tapped her chin for a few second before she got an idea. "How about glasses? I'm sure you won't want to put jewelries. Caps and hats are out of question too, so that leaves glasses." She suggested.  
  
"Sure, that'll do, but where do we get glasses?" Dipper asked.  
  
Mabel smirked. "I just so happen to have a pair for my cosplay events with Candy and Grenda." She went to cupboard and opened one of its drawers. She rummaged through the items and cheered when she found it.  
  
Dipper just hoped that was a normal looking glass.  
  
And to his luck, it was. Mabel gave it to him. "Now do your magic, magic man!" She cheered.  
  
Dipper rolled his eyes at the nickname, but did as he was told to. _"Et velum de dolo."_ He murmured. The glasses glowed ethereal blue for a bit before fading back into an ordinary looking glass. The brunet then wore it. He turned toward his vampire sister. "How do I look?"  
  
Mabel grinned, "Perfect." She complimented. "Now let's get down! Mom and dad and grunkles are waiting! Maybe Bill too." She said. "And we'll take that jacket on the way as well."  
  
Dipper nodded, and with the book he found on his left hand, he and sister left the room.

* * *

Bill looked up when he saw Shooting Star and Pine Tree descending down the staircase. He raised an eyebrow at the new look Dipper had. He looked more mature with those glasses. "New look huh, Pine Tree." He commented, sounding amused.  
  
"Mabel said that I was too recognizable in my vest and cap." Dipper replied as he took a seat between Mabel and Bill. Bill must agree with Shooting Star regarding that. Pine Tree stood out too much in his usual outfit. "So, what are we going to talk about, anyway?"  
  
"About the creatures from this afternoon and about that holy book you've gotten with you." Ford answered, pointing at the book Dipper had put on the floor, in front of him. "Why are you using glasses anyway? I thought your vision's just fine?"  
  
"Uh, well…" Seemingly unsure how to explain it to his grunkle, the human took of his glasses, revealing a pair of unique blue eyes. "As you can see… my eyes somehow changed color." He said, before putting them back.  
  
Ford looked intrigues. "Interesting. How did that happen? Genetic mutation? An effect of the Transition that never showed up on you beforehand?"  
  
"They changed when Pine Tree casted the spell to get rid of the shadow creatures." Bill cut in before the vampire scientist could ramble on. "When he casted the powerful spell, his eyes glowed ethereal blue, and they seem to stay even after he was not using any powerful magic anymore."  
  
"And do you know why that happened?" Michael asked, eyeing the dream demon warily. Bill knew that Michael didn't want his son to be anywhere near that demon, but Dipper had insisted that Bill won't hurt him, and so far, Bill hadn't done anything. So that was probably why Michael hadn't attacked him.  
  
"There are a few probabilities, but I believe the answer is in that book." Bill gestured at the book with a nod. "After all, the spell that Pine Tree used to defeat the shadow creatures-"  
  
"Schatten der Trauer." Dipper corrected.  
  
"Schatten der Trauer," Bill amended, "was from the book he got from Vatican." He said. "Where did you find that book anyway? As far as rumor goes, there is no mention about any kind of book of spells hidden in Vatican, unless they are regarding demons exorcism or the sorts. Those shadow creatures are not demons."  
  
"They are cousins; at least that's what this book said." Dipper replied. "I found it in St. Peter's tome actually. My original intention was to take the Key to Heaven, but I found this instead. I was curious, so I took it instead."  
  
"And what is that book about?" Ford asked.  
  
Dipper eyed them all for a bit, looking wary. "It's about special souls." He finally answered. "Schatten der Trauer is actually a soul of sorts, but it wasn't created by God, but by Darkness, or Chaos. This is what the book said about them." He explained. "The book said that there are only five beings in this world that can defeat Schatten der Trauer, two of them only being able to defeat one at the time. Two others can easily wipe them with a mere wave of hand, and the last one can cleanse them all with a spell."  
  
"Those beings being…?" Grace prompted.  
  
"The first two are demons and angels. They are at equal level with these Schatten der Trauer, thus they can only defeat them one at a time." Dipper stated, holding up two fingers. "The latter two are God and Darkness, or Order and Chaos, otherwise known as Life and Death. It's obvious how they can defeat them easily." He held up two more fingers. "The last being a human with a Star Soul. They can cleanse these creatures with a spell written on this book." He held up the last finger. "Apparently, only a human with Star Soul can use this spell, so I guess I have this Star Soul."  
  
"What's a Star Soul?" Mabel asked, confused.  
  
Dipper shrugged. "I'm pretty sure there is an explanation in this book." The human brunet turned the pages, and his face brightened when he found the page they wanted. "Alright, here it is." He said, gaining everyone's attention. "' _A Star Soul is a soul that shouldn't have existed, but existed anyways due to interference of God, otherwise known as Life and Order...'_ "  
  
"So that means Pine Tree isn't supposed to exist?" Bill looked put out instead of gleeful like he should have been. "Pine Tree is the most interesting thing in this world, without him everything will be boring." He pouted.  
  
"Don't make it so lightly, you dorito demon!" Mabel shouted at the dream demon. "Dipper- I can't imagine a life without Dipper! He- He can't- he should have existed, interference or not!"  
  
Dipper put a hand on Mabel's shoulder. "Now, whether I should have existed or not, I still exist. That's all that matters, isn't it?" He asked, forcing a smile. Bill could see that Pine Tree was distraught, but tried to stay strong for his sister.  
  
Mabel seemed to be more reassured hearing that. "Yeah, you're right."  
  
"Now, I'll continue this, okay?" He asked the occupants of the room. After receiving a nod, he continued. _"'Star Souls are created for a purpose, which is to fulfill a world saving prophecy. In other words, Star Souls are created to prevent the apocalypse from taking its full course.'"_  
  
"That's a huge responsibility on you, bro bro." Mabel tried to joke a bit. "But then again, you've always been more responsible than me."  
  
Dipper just gave Mabel a sad smile. _"'A star soul can be identified through these characteristics: Being able to do magic without conduits,'"_ he started.  
  
"Check!" Bill said.  
  
_"'Having certain bright color eyes after casting a Star Soul spell,'"_ Dipper continued.  
  
"Check!" Mabel exclaimed. "So that's why your eye color changed!"  
  
_"'And the most prominent one being the constellation or asterism shaped birthmark in any parts of their body.'"_ Dipper ended. He reached out to brush away his bangs, and traced the Big Dipper birthmark he knew to be there. So there was a reason on why he had such a strange birthmark.  
  
"So Pine Tree here is apparently a part of two prophecies huh." Bill said flatly. "He's a part of my wheel and a part of another prophecy. Most people only have one prophecy on them though, if at all."  
  
"But why me? And what should I do to stop this world destruction? We barely even know anything about the Transition!" Dipper exclaimed, now getting frustrated.  
  
"Dipper…" Mabel murmured, putting her hand on Dipper's shoulder and squeezed it to comfort her human twin.  
  
Dipper released a small sigh, trying to calm himself, and then continued to read the last paragraph on the page. _"'Star Souls can never be turned into any kind of supernatural beings due to the purifying characteristics their soul and blood carried. They will remain human no matter what.'"_  
  
"So that's why you stayed human even when everyone turned into supernatural beings." Ford concluded. "The soul and blood, huh? In essence, you are the only True Human even before all this, since the vampire genes didn't even exist in you."  
  
Dipper nodded slowly, but glanced aside, not meeting anyone's eyes. It made Mabel worry. "Dipper?" She called out.  
  
"If… If I can't be turn into anything then…" words seemed to be stuck in his tongue. He was unable to force it out. "Then…"  
  
"Then…?" Mabel prompted, not understanding what her twin was thinking for the first time since ever.  
  
Dipper took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes to wipe the tears away. He then looked straight at Mabel's brownish-red eyes with his own now bright blue eyes.  
  
"Mabel, if I can't turn into any supernatural beings, if I will stay human forever then... then I'll die first." Dipper whispered the last part. "I'm human; my life span is short compared to yours."  
  
"No…" Mabel couldn't believe that. She didn't want to believe that.  
  
"I will have to leave you in the future, Mabel. Forever." Dipper whispered the inevitable truth.  
  
"Forever."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

 

**Dipper's new look**

****

**Mabel's new look**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! It's also 1k more than usual. I've been very hyped with writing this fic! Thanks for reading this, leaving kudos and comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Things are getting more hyped in the story! There are probably 8 more chapters before this story ends.
> 
> Art's by me btw. For more arts on Transition, you can visit my ig: @masterotcourt
> 
> Stay tune for the next chapter!
> 
> Next up: Dipper thinks about what he's going to do about his existence. Mabel tries to find a way to either turn them back into humans or Dipper into something else, no matter how impossible it is.


	9. Dark Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets a vision. Dipper's in danger.

Dipper hadn't come out of his room for three days except for food and for toilet. It worried the Pines family, especially Mabel.

Mabel knew Dipper was scared on the prospect of dying alone. She knew he was sad for being mortal, which would mean that he would leave Mabel sooner or later. She knew he was angry for being created as a Star Soul whose only purpose was to stop the apocalypse, which wouldn't be cheap nor would it be easy.

But Mabel couldn't be there to comfort him, because he had locked himself in his room, where no one but himself could enter.

Still, Mabel stood in front of Dipper's corridor, just a few centimeters away from the unseen barrier separating Dipper from her. She wanted to reach out and try to force her way through the barrier, but the barrier burn and she knew Dipper wouldn't want her to burn herself just so she could be by his side.

"Dipper..." she whispered, looking longingly at the door at the other side of the corridor.

* * *

Bill sat on the rooftop, looking at the starry night sky with a blank look on his face. The moon illuminated his face and his surroundings. It was a calm, serene night.

The dream demon closed his eye and thought of the new revelation. "Star Soul huh…" there was a small 'ping' in his mind, as if the word was something important to him. He had never heard the word before though, he was sure of it. In all his thousand years of lifetime, he had never heard the word 'Star Soul' before.

_A hand caressed his cheek, a pair of eyes as dark as night stared into his own blue ones, piercing to his soul. **"He doesn't want you, yet you're here following his every whim."** Words spilled from a pair of rosy lips. **"You're not important to him. You're just a toy made to play one of his little game."** Whispers filled his ears. **"Come, be mine. I will care for you, unlike him. You only have to do something for me…"** arms wrapped around him in a loving embrace, but they felt cold rather than warm. **"Break, my dear. Break yourself for me."**_

_And then everything was red._

Bill opened his eyes with a gasp, his breathing laboured. He tried too even out his breathing and looked around panicked. "Dipper!" He exclaimed coarsely as he hurried into the Shack.

* * *

Stanley Pines was surprised when Bill appeared so suddenly in front of him. "Has Pine Tree gone out of his room besides for food and toilet, Fez?" the dream demon asked. Stan was very surprised to see the demon panicking.

"No, I haven't, but I've seen Mabel standing in front of the barrier. She hasn't moved, still staring at the door longingly." Stan informed him. "Why are you panicking though? Is something wrong? Does it has anything to do with Dipper?"

"No… not yet anyway. That's why I need to see Pine Tree immediately." Bill replied, looking grim. He teleported away from Stan to the outside barrier of Dipper's corridor, and saw Mabel staring at the door to Dipper's room with guilt and longing. "Shooting Star, step aside."

"Wh- Bill?" Though confused, Mabel did as he was told to. "What are you going to do?" She questioned, looking hard at the golden dream demon.

"I'm going to break the barrier, otherwise Pine Tree might be in danger." Bill replied as he put his hands on the barrier and let out his magic to fight against Dipper's magic.

Mabel's eyes widened at that. "What do you mean by that?! Dipper's in danger?! From what?! Tell me!" She demanded, looking at Bill pleadingly although the dream demon was not looking at her.

"I don't know, but I just got a vision of someone… well, going to the dark side is probably the right phrase for it." Bill started. "I didn't get a good look on the victim, but his bright blue eyes… I couldn't have mistaken it for anyone but Dipper."

It was rare for Bill to use Dipper's name instead of his appointed nickname. It certainly showed that Bill was being serious about the danger Dipper was in. "How do you intend to break the barrier? You couldn't cross the barrier before." Mabel pointed out.

"If I use more of my power than usual, I could break the barrier, in theory." The dream demon said. "Dipper might be a Star Soul and a prodigy, but he doesn't have the thousand of years experience as I do."

With that, Bill let out all his magic and he was sure that everyone in Gravity Galls could hear the shattering of the barrier. Blue shards of the barrier floated in the air for a bit before disappearing into shining dusts.

"Come on, Shooting Star." Mabel nodded and followed Bill into Dipper's room.

"DIPPER!!" Mabel called out.

* * *

Dipper Pines sat beside the window, looking out through it, watching the stars in the night sky. He accidentally found the big dipper asterism and glowered at that. He hated the reminder of his designated fate.

He looked away and traced the birthmark on his forehead. That accursed birthmark was the source of all his problems now. It was because of this birthmark that he stayed human, that he'd need to leave Mabel, his parents, the Stans, Soos, and Wendy…

And even Bill.

The demon had grown on him during the time since he made the deal with the dream demon, and he couldn't imagine leaving the demon alone now. The demon might not have felt the same, but Dipper had really grown to care about the demon.

He really wanted to curse whoever gave him this whole Star Soul thing. Why him of all people? What had he done in a past life time that angered that being so much that he wanted Dipper to suffer in this current life time?

He looked up to the sky again with hardened eyes. "Hey, whoever's up there-- God, Life, Order-- whatever your name is. Answer me this one question, please…" he paused. He really felt ridiculous speaking to nobody like this. "Why did you choose me as your new Star Soul? No... the correct question would be 'why did you make me in the first place', right?"

There was no answer, but Dipper hadn't expected anything more. The invisible entity known as God had never really answered anyone all this time, after all.

What he did not expect was the feeling of a hand caressing his cheek lovingly, yet it only send chill through his spine. _**"He doesn't want you."**_ A motherly voice whispered. _**"Yet up till now, you're doing his every whim, playing into his hand like a good little soldier."**_

_'Wh-who?'_ Dipper thought as he turned his body around to see who had been able to sneak past his barrier. There was no one there, or whatever it was, it was invisible. It couldn't have been a ghost. Ghosts were too weak to go right past a barrier that even Bill couldn't get through.

_**"You're not important to him, beyond being a piece in his little game."**_ That voice whispered again, and Dipper was tempted to agree with the words. Surely what this voice was saying was true?

_**"Come, be mine. I will care for you, I won't make you suffer."**_ The whispers continued. Dipper felt arms wrapped around him, but all he felt was cold instead of warmth. **_"But to do that, you must do something for me first, my dear…"_**

"What… what should I do?" He asked, voice only a little above whisper.

_**"You must break first my dear."** _

And Dipper was about to do that, but… "DIPPER!" Mabel's voice pulled him out of his daze, and instead of the once loving embrace he felt before, it was now cold and suffocating. He turned to see an ugly looming shadow behind him, wrapping its ugly tendrils.

"Dipper, get away from that creature!" Bill shouted at the boy, and for once, Dipper saw the worry etched at the dream demon's face.

_'He does care after all…'_ Dipper thought as warmth filled his heart. _'I can't- I can't let this creature defeat me, not in front of Mabel and Bill!'_ He thought. _'I can't lose myself in front of them!'_

His eyes glowed bright, ethereal blue, and blue light pulsed on his palm. The light filled the room blindingly, forcing the three occupants of the room to shut their eyes.

Dipper felt something weighted on his right hand and when he opened his eyes, he saw a double edged sword with golden handle and a round sapphire at its end. On the handle was a delicate decoration and something akin to an inscription was etched on the metal of the sword. The sword was glowing the same blue as his eyes.

Not wanting to give the creature anymore time to attack them, Dipper swung his sword at the creature, making a slashing motion. It screamed and disappear, leaving only a small handful of dirt like thing.

Dipper took his time to examine the sword he materialized out of nowhere, while Mabel ran to hug him. The human dropped the sword in surprise, but before it could touch the ground, the sword had disappeared on its own.

"Whoa, Dipping dots! You now have your own magical sword! That's awesome!" Mabel said delightedly, still hugging her human twin. "Can you bring it out again?"

Dipper shrugged, "I don't really know. It just… kind of happened. Maybe I should try to master my magic more before I can pull it out willingly." He guessed.

"You should check the book about any mention of swords, later." Bill said. Dipper turned to look at Bill who was kneeling in front of the dirt. Bill took a small bit of it and sniffed it. "Grave dirt." He said.

Dipper's eyes widened. "Oh, don't tell me that that thing was… a piece of Death." He said, feeling sick. Had he just thought that it'd be nice to go over to the enemy's side?

Shaking his head to get out that thought out of his mind, Dipper took a good look on Bill. He seemed very pale. "Bill, you look…"

"Bad, I know." Bill agreed.

"Bill was the one who broke the barrier that allowed us to enter your room, Dip. I think he used too much of his energy." Mabel confessed, then turned towards Bill. "Bill got some sort of vision, and he assumed that the person in danger in his vision was you."

Bill tried to act aloof, not wanting to admit that he just saved a human because he saw a vision and panicked. Dipper smiled at that. "Thanks, Bill." Dipper said. "If it hadn't been for you..." he trailed off.

"You'd end up like me." Bill whispered, ending the sentence. His golden eye widened just right after he had said that.

"What was that, Bill?" Mabel asked, confused and curious. Dipper and her hadn't heard what he said because Bill's voice was just a whisper.

Bill shook his head. "Nothing." He denied. "I need to go. Don't get into any more mess, Pine Tree. Try to stay out of trouble too, Shooting Star." And with that, Bill was gone.

Dipper and Mabel looked confusedly at the spot where Bill had stood not seconds ago.

"What's wrong with him?" Dipper wondered.

* * *

Bill punched the bark of a tree beside him as soon as he arrived there. His breath was labored because he had spent too much energy that day. He glared at the woods, wanting them to burn to let out his frustration, but they didn't because he was so low on energy and magic right now.

Bill gritted his teeth. _'What's going on with me, right now? What's going on?'_

Dream demons did not get visions. Dream demons did not care for humans. Dream demons certainly didn't say things like 'you'd end up like me' to some special human or something!

He let out an angry snarl, and punch the tree once more.

_'Whatever is going on, I'm going to get to the bottom of it.'_ He vowed.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! Yay! Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, gave kudos, bookmarked, and suscribed to this fic!
> 
> Next up: Dipper meets somebody. He might or might not be in danger.


	10. Searching for Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper decides to go to Jerusalem to search for more clue. Mabel and Pacifica talk.

With his bright, almost ethereal blue eyes closed, and his right hand held out, palm facing upward, Dipper Pines took a deep breath and said, " _Gladium, venite_." He felt heat gathered on his palm, and as the heat got hotter, he felt his excitement grew with it, then-

-it vanished, just like that.

Dipper opened his eyes, only to see nothing appeared on his palm, absolutely nothing.

He was growing frustrated day by day. It had been about three days ever since the incident with that probably-a-piece-of-chaos that had almost lured him to the dark side, three days since he got that wicked magical sword-

And three days since Bill had been acting weird and then went away somewhere… and didn't return even up till this minute.

The brunet sighed as he let his right hand dropped, while his left one ran his fingers through his hair, messing the already sort of untamable hair of his even more. He leaned back to the wall and looked down onto the floor with a frustrated look.

Why did Bill act weird that day?

How did he got a vision of Dipper being lured by that probable-piece-of-chaos?

And what exactly was that sword that came out of nowhere?

He didn't find anything on the book, and he didn't want to go back to Vatican to see if there was any books on it, because he was sure that the book he had was the only book in Vatican talking about that.

Where else could there be a book or anything else that could explain more about the sword or even about Star Souls?

_"-Vatican, Jerusalem, and Mecca. These three places can only be entered by humans. Animals and plants not counting. Nothing living except those three could enter these places due to the amount of believes humans had on the three being a holy place."_

Dipper's eyes brightened as he recalled what Bill had said. If he found the book on souls in Vatican, then surely he could find something in either Jerusalem or Mecca, and both were totally abandoned too, not counting animals and plants and the microorganisms.

He stood up and put on his glasses back. Instantly, his blue eyes were covered by an illusion, making them look like chocolate brown rather than stunning blue. He took his long sleeved jacket and wore it over his orange T-shirt. He almost took his cap with him, but stopped himself before his fingers could actually touch it.

_'It's not like there will be anyone who will see me there… I could dress like I do normally…'_ he thought, his hand hovering above the cap. He shook his head and retracted his hand. _'No, I need to get used to this appearance, and even if it's a holy land, something wrong might have just gone wrong. After all…_ ' he took a quick glance out of the window, towards the sky, _'After all, the universe loves to screw with me.'_

He grabbed the book and was about to do the teleportation spell when he was reminded of his family. He decided to tell them if only to not make them worry. He sprinted across his corridor and peeked downstairs. "Mabel?" He called out.

"Mabel's out visiting… who was it again, honey? … oh, right, this rich blonde girl with snakes for hair… Pacifica, if I'm not mistaken." His dad answered, walking out of the living room. "What do you need Mabel for?"

"Ah, no, I just wanted to tell that I'm going to Jerusalem for a bit. There might be more clue to the Transition or Star Souls there. Mabel would want to be the first to know, but well, she's not here, so…" Dipper shrugged. "Well, I will be going then, dad."

"Be careful." His dad warned him. "Even if it's a holy land, it still might be dangerous."

Dipper nodded. "I'll be careful, don't worry." He promised. "I'll even take pictures!" He joked, giving his dad a thumbs up. He waved his hand. "Well, see you later dad. _Adferte in me, Jerusalem_."

And with that, the scenery in front of Dipper changed. Before he could determine what he saw though, his vision blurred and he felt most of his energy vanished just like that. He wasn't surprised though. The energy it took to go to Jerusalem was a lot more than it took to go to Vatican.

The brunet swayed forward, trying to regain a balance, but found it a bit too hard with his unfocused gaze and his ever seeping away energy.

"…y, …re y… ri...t?" He vaguely heard a voice speaking towards him, but he couldn't make out the words.

And before he knew it, he blacked out.

* * *

Mabel was telling Pacifica about the recent happenings and what she knew about the Transition. The Pines, Wendy, and Soos had been close mouthed when it came to the Transition, not willing to tell either the rest of the Gravity Falls residents or the world anything they knew about the Transition.

But ever since that Northwest Haunting, Pacifica and her had gotten closer. They were now friends rather than the rivals they had been before, and Mabel liked them being friends more than rivals.

And if there was one thing about Mabel, it was that she trusted her friends, so it was natural that Mabel told Pacifica everything, even about Dipper's predicament.

"So… your brother stays human, albeit a human with an incredibly powerful magic, because he's some kind of this prophecized savior sent by God Himself to save the world from the Apocalypse, and this Transition thing is actually a kind of Apocalypse, albeit a slow, but effective one?" The blonde with snakes for hair summarized.

The vampire nodded."Yeah, that's the gist of it. And oh, he got this cool magic sword he can summon too! But he has only summoned it once, when we're fighting this creature that's trying to make Dipper go to the dark side." She added. "And oh, Bill's acting pretty weird too, after that thing."

"The dream demon that you told me possessed Dipper once? Who you said got a teenage human body now?" Pacifica asked for confirmation. Mabel nodded. "How's he acting weird again?"

"He just… I don't know. He got this bad vibe all of a sudden, but he seemed to be confused and conflicted as well." Mabel replied, frowning.

Pacifica frowned as well. "Maybe… maybe that creature who wanted to make Dipper go to the dark side had somehow influenced Bill before it was banished by your brother?" She suggested. "Or maybe Bill was working with that creature all along and was just angry that they didn't manage to kill Dipper all along?"

Mabel shook her head. "No, Bill might be an evil jerk dorito demon, but…" Mabel's eyes glanced out of the window, looking at the darkening skies. "But I know… that he has grown to care for Dipper, eve though I don't know why."

"Seriously?" Pacifica was surprised. "And what about Dipper?"

"He cares for Bill too." Mabel laughed a bit at that. "And just a few weeks ago, Dipper hated the triangle demon, probably as much as Ford hated the dorito demon."

Pacifica chuckled. "Well, in movies and stories, feelings grow the most when you've been in danger together." She pointed out. "Maybe that's why they…" she trailed off, letting Mabel reached her own conclusion.

Mabel gasped. "Ah! My matchmaking skill is needed! Pacifica, you've got to help me!" She grabbed Pacifica's hands. "Let's hook Dipper and Bill together!"

Pacifica chuckled nervously at that. "Don't you think that it's too early for Dipper? He's still twelve, going on thirteen." She pointed out.

"There's no 'too early' when it comes to love!" Mabel declared animatedly. "Love is love,and it shall bloom between the two with Love Doctor Mabel's help!" She exclaimed.

"I guess that makes me the Love Nurse, then?" Pacifica smirked.

Mabel winked at her. "My Love Nurse indeed!" She said playfully. "Now let's go onto planning! First we…"

Mabel wasn't aware that Pacifica was too distracted by the (probably unintentional) flirt back that Mabel had done in response to her own flirting. What Mabel did… that wink…

Pacifica was glad Mabel didn't notice her red face.

* * *

Dipper's eyes slowly opened, he was greeted by the sight of rocky ceiling and stalactites. The latter made him wide awake as his body shot up, and he was met by a rocky wall with some kind of magic circle on it.

The picture was of the Big Dipper constellation, on its right side was a triangle, and on its left side a shooting star. Surrounding the three symbols were some kind of ancient runes. There was an inscription below the magic circle, but Dipper couldn't make it out due to the poor lighting in this place.

His hand reached out for the circle, but he wa stopped by a voice. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." It was a man's voice. It alerted Dipper.

He was in Jerusalem, right? There shouldn't be anyone but himself who could enter this land! Unless they were either animals or plants, but neither could talk.

Now that he thought about it, Dipper was pretty sure he was somewhere outside when he arrived in Jerusalem, not inside the cave! He remembered it being bright despite his hazy vision, not-- not dark like this cave.

"Do not be afraid. I am not here to harm you." Whoever was talking sounded very formal, Dipper knew that for sure. No humans would talk so formally like that unless they were talking to their superior, and Dipper was, in no way, anyone's superior.

Dipper's body tensed as he heard the man coming closer. "Who are you…?" Dipper's voice, though small, carried out loudly in the empty cave. The brunet slowly turned, eyeing the man with rugged look warily. "Are you…" he gulped, trying tk get the words out.

"Are you… Chaos?"

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the shorter chapter, compared to the previous one, but I feel that it's a good place to end it. Thank you for reading, the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! Enjoy he chapter!
> 
> And yeah, there's a teeny bit of romance here, but it's still not the main focus of the story. Hell, I don't think it'll be even grow more than puppy love for now. (If you want some real romance, wait for the sequel)
> 
> Anyway, stay tuned!
> 
> Next: Mabel and Pacifica plots, Bill acts even weirder, and Dipper is conflicted.


End file.
